She is the energetic orange flame!
She is the energetic orange flame!(Aitsu wa, enajetikku orenji honno!)is the second episode of Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure. Story Aida wakes up. She eats a bowl of cereal that her mother had prepared for her in her room. She talks to Dusk about their powers, discovering that Dusk could sense who will be a Pretty Cure. After breakfast, she takes a bath. Dusk asks herself where is her sister, but then Aida comes out bringing Dawn out of the bathroom.Dusk explains that Dawn likes to sleepwalk, which explains how Dawn gets in the bathroom. After taking her bath, Aida says goodbye to her mom, then runs to school cheerfully. Izumi is waiting outside her house with their other friend, Hinata. They ask her why didn't she show up yesterday. Hinata ansewrs that she has challanged by some kids to a soccer game, and totally won. Izumi then explains about the Pretty Cure. Hinata didn't believe them at first, but after Dawn and Dusk showed up and Dusk tells her that she and Izumi will be a Pretty Cure, Hinata has no option but to believe them. At school, they are shown changing clothes for P.E. Aida is complaining because they have to change their clothes,which is the reason to hate P.E. according to Aida. After they changed clothes,Hinata and Tachiko play rock-paper-scissors to know which team will play first. Hinata won, and the game starts. After awhile, Hinata shoots the ball with an amazing bycicle kick. The team won. After that, Aida,Izumi,and Hinata eat lunch at the roof. Dawn shows them how to use the effects of a Cure Paint because she and Dusk are hungry. A fried chicken shoots out of the Rainbow Palette. Aida asks how did she get the Cure Paint. Dusk, while chewing, answers that if a Colourless is purified, the object that was turned into a Colourless gives it gratitude and that becomes a material to make Cure Paint. The material is kept inside Dawn's brooch. The girls didn't notice that Shira is watching them from the shadows. Suddenly, Tachiko comes in and stares at the sky, looking sad. Shira notices that his Colour Heart is fading. She quickly takes it, and makes a Lunch Box Colourless. Aida gets angry because her lunch box is used by evil, so she quickly transforms into Cure Love. She kicks the Colourless, but then it shows her some Sushi. Cure Love weakened because of that. Hinata and Izumi want's to help, but can't. Hinata gets angry because of that Colourless is made out of food, which means cheating. One of the other Rainbow Stones show up and becomes a Rainbow Palette. It goes to Hinata's hand. Hinata knows how to transform because Aida told her before, so she transforms into Cure Flame Cure Flame helps Cure Love,then they both attack with a kick. The Colourless says that he is jelous of Hinata becuse of her victory. Flame says that he shouldn't be jelous, but try harder .Flame takes out her brush, then she activates her attack, Flame Spark. The Colourless is purified, leaving a Colour Heart behind. Love and Flame transform back to normal.Shira runs away. They see Tachiko's body behind them, so they put his heart back. After he wakes up, Hinata says that they accidentally throw some orange leftovers to him. When he asks where are the oranges, Hinata says that they already throw them to the trash can.Tachiko then says that he is going to practice after school, and asks Hinata to join in. Hinata agrees. Tachiko returns to the class. Izumi compliments Hinata, saying she is a good lier. Aida cheers, because another cure is born. Dawn then says that with two cures, she can create the Paint Box, which stores the Cure Paints. She creates it, then gives it to Aida. Debuts Orenji Hinata Shira Mikoto Tachiko Major Events - Hinata transforms for the first time - It is revealed that Izumi is also a cure, but she haven't activated her powers yet. - The first time a Colourless created by Shira. - The first usage of the Cure Paints - The first appearance of the Paint Box. Next Episode Preview Aida: Two cures already! Yay! Izumi: Have you heard about the transfer student? Hinata: They say she is from another country! Aida: Uh.....which country? Hinata: How should i know!? Aida: I wonder if she is a cure.... ???: W-what is....a cure? Next time on, Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure! Shocking news!The third Cure is here? See you next time! Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Episodes